


I Don't Like Bullies

by Gyptian



Series: Bare Bitter Stars [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Gen, High School, Tony Stark/Stever Rogers (mentioned), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyptian/pseuds/Gyptian
Summary: Stark comes by her issues honestly.
Series: Bare Bitter Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551598
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	I Don't Like Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - A1 - Meet Ugly - Card 3025

“Hey!” Celeste Stark yelled when she was shoved into her locker door by a big body that bumped into her. “Watch it!”

“Just get out of my way, shrimp,” said the handsome jock, a face she did not recognise from any of her classes, but dressed in the style of the popular group.

She growled in his face, making herself as big as her eleven-year-old body would make her. “My  _daddy_ will – ulp.” A fist lifted her up by her Captain America shirt until two big nostrils snorted directly into her gaping mouth. She snapped it shut with a grimace and squirmed to get out of his grip.

“You think you're so smark, bein' the youngest in our year, huh? But really, you're just the _richest._ So the least you can do is show some humility an' _respect_.” A shake made her shirt ride up more. She desperately grabbed the edges to try and pull it down. No! She didn't want to show that she wasn't even wearing a bra yet.

The boy noticed and smirked. “You're not  _worthy_ to wear Cap's shield on ya.” 

He set her down and twisted his wrist, pulling with enough force that her favourite shirt, worn thin, ripped, and she landed on hands and knees, her torso bare.

His loud guffaw echoed up and down the middle school corridor, which was filling up. “The shrimp's still a little  _kid,_ look at that, completely flat-chested.” A scattered chuckle ran across te crowd that had gathered in a semi-circle by their two lockers. “Go back to kindergarten, shrimp, until you grow up enough to play with the big kids.”

“What if it's just a boy pretendin' to be a girl?” sneered another voice behind the boy holding the ripped shirt, who threw his head back and laughed at the suggestion. “Always wearin' pants and shirts, short hair and sneakers. I mean, I can't tell the difference. What if it's one of 'em tranny perverts, tryin' to sneak a peak at girls?”

“I mean, we could _check,”_ the boy sneered, starting towards her again. “Quick pull on those big pants and they should come right off. I mean, what's a rich shrimp doin' wearing cheap boy's clothes. Must have got them from a dumpster, look, it tears real easy.” A ripping sound as the boy demonstrated how thin she'd worn the shirt. Stark could barely hold in her tears as she saw it being torn to pieces. Jarvis had gotten her that shirt for her _birthday_.

“Aw yeah!” the would-be accomplice now came forward out of the crowd, creating a bit of a gap. On instinct, Stark ducked beneath his outstretched arms and into the crowd, which parted reluctantly when she dove in at full speed. She fled red-faced to the gym, hoping she would reach her spare shirt before her pursuers reached her. She angrily wiped her tears away with a fist.

*~*

When the blind date she'd been convinced to go on by Natasha turned out to be Steve, and the first thing he did was comment on her wearing a man's shirt out in public, she threw a glass of water in his face and left.


End file.
